feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/Suggestion For Gathering Day
For The Feral Realms Community: This is probably not worth talking about or even suggesting, because even though I came up with the idea myself I am not completely for it, maybe I am just eager for gathering days, I honestly don't know. What I'd like to suggest includes the community, as obviously it should due to gatherings being a community event. I'd like to hear your comments and opinions on the idea. Now that I think about it I have two ideas, one is something I purposed at another gathering let me get that out of the way real quick before I start talking about why I made this. The 1st Suggestion I thought up at a gathering was, since it takes us a while to decide who goes when and all, I think it would be best if we let leaders spoke in order of where they stand, and by that I mean, we all know that from looking from the ground towards the rock, Alex, Leader and founder of Feral Realms, sits tall and proud up on the left side of the rock. He goes last, for respectful reasons and game updates, so it always ends with him. Let’s take it a step further and have it go as this: Alex stays in his place, and speaks at the end, but to solve orderly issues and to make the gatherings more organized and people are understanding, I believe we should have the leaders from furthest away of Alex speak and then continue along furthest to closest to speak. From the ground Alex is on the left, so we would go from right to left through the leaders as each takes their turn speaking, and from the rock, pertaining to leaders, it would be viewed as from left to right. It would help solve some issues, and will be more organized and the gathering would run better, and anyone can stay afterwards so the length of the group updates doesn't necessarily have to be long and drawn out, we don't want to waste time, and sometimes we start to. So I suggest this idea be put into consideration by you fellow peoples of the Realms. The 2nd Suggestion is my main idea for writing this Blog Post. I'd like to suggest this idea, even though it may be because I'm feeling a bit lazy on Saturdays or that I have just thought of it as an in the moment type of thing, and maybe I’m just too eager to see everyone together at a gathering, I don’t know, but I will suggest in anyway and await you guys’ feedback o.o This seems to be breaking tradition a bit, but hear me out, cause it isn't a bad idea, but in the same breathe it isn't needed or a great idea. It's simply one that works and could very well happen just for the heck of it. What I am saying here is that, we all know Gathering take place every Sunday, and I'd like to suggest that we change the day of the Gatherings to Saturday Nights instead of Sunday Nights. Here are some reasons I figured would help justify why this idea isn't too bad to consider and why it may be. 1. Neutral Effect: Saturday is the last day of the week and Sunday is the first day of the next week: In a way, we are in next week talking about the previous week, and maybe some time before it (depending on certain bits of conflict) Wouldn't it make more sense to speak on the last night of a week to explain and update of how that group had done over the past few days instead of saying so on the first night of the next week? So basically, shouldn’t the end of the week include updates and information rather than the beginning of the next week? 2. Neutral Effect: Saturday is a more relaxed day for most people, it isn't too hectic, and it is usually a good time to take it easy, we feel a bit lazy don't we? and along with this, if it were on Saturday it'd be nice seeing everyone at the end of the week rather than the very first day of the next week if you think of how it works in actuality, as for Sunday some people need to stay up late, having school tomorrow, or are busy with such stuff Sunday as they are on Saturday, but there is more of a feeling of stress and knowing that it’s going to be a long week. 3. Neutral Effect: Even though it’s breaking "tradition" in a way, it would be at the same time, and run the same way. 4. Neutral Effect: There is still a 7 day interval between each one. 5. Neutral Effect: Even though I am suggesting this, in a weird way I am not completely on board with the idea, I thought of it, but it has its flaws, probably because Sunday along with Gathering is such a habit to us all, it is how it is to be, and it’s weird thinking about it on another night, it may seem to come earlier but it’s still separated by the same amount of time. 6. Negative Effect: Seeing people before school starts up again the next day would make you feel more reassured, as to meeting up on Saturday where it’s like the week has started and you might be sitting around feeling bored and slightly depressed knowing the school day starts the next day and you aren't getting together with the community that night before. 7. Neutral Effect: I myself see this idea as pretty bad, I honestly think it was a momentarily thought like hey this doesn't sound like too good or too bad an idea when it popped into my head, regardless I'd like to know what you guys think about this. I am not even for my own idea 100% maybe around 60% I see it as sure that can happen, I honestly don't know, it isn't a great idea, and isn't one that is needed in any way, It’s just an idea that I came up with and don't completely agree with, writing it down helped me, and will help you see it too. What a Complicated mind..... Category:Blog posts